


A Little Stress Relief

by Lady_Kaie



Series: Darkness Over Eos [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Free Time, Fun, Gen, Love, Other, Sex, Smut, Understanding, fantasies, quicky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie
Summary: Ignis and Meryda find a little time for themselves and open up on future possibilities in their relationship.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Darkness Over Eos [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710316
Kudos: 2





	A Little Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own or profit from anything related to FFXV or square Enix.

(Year 4 of the Darkness)

Meryda flew into the laundry room with Ignis hot on her heels. Both of them were in a state of anger though there were other feelings starting to emerge. The air was charged with what felt like fury and lust, but it had shifted within the few seconds she stood alone, at long last, in the small area with her boyfriend. She didn’t dare turn around and face him, she wouldn’t be able to control herself if she did. Whatever had led them in this room was completely forgotten as Meryda’s desire to strip her boyfriend naked and rub on him became overwhelming.

Three long weeks. Weeks of children unendingly needing attention, monsters cropping up everywhere they shouldn’t have been, and this damned woman he absolutely adored driving him up the walls without even realizing it. Taking the few strides required to meet Meryda, he wrapped his hand up into her hair and pulled her back against his solid body. “I want you.” It wasn’t a request that he growled at her from across the room. This was a notice of what was coming.

Heat rocketed from her head straight to that liquid center between her thighs that had already begun to prepare itself. Meryda didn’t want him to ask, she wanted nothing more than for Ignis to toss his control out the window and fall upon her with rabid need. “Thank god.” She heaved, having been startled by both his sudden lust and her hard reaction to it. 

Ignis pressed opened mouthed kisses to Meryda’s nape, using his hand to control the position of her head before whirling her around so that her back was against the large table in the center of the room. “Off.” He snapped the waist band of her leggings to indicate what he meant, knowing that if he removed them, they would be torn from her shapely body.

Meryda shimmied out of her pants rapidly as Ignis loosened his in preparation. Her breathing hitched as he withdrew what they both wanted buried inside of her to the cool air surrounding them, and she almost moaned at the sight of this glorious man she called hers. It had been so long.

“Too long.” Ignis confirmed huskily, snaking his hands down Meryda’s sides and up under her tunic until he gripped the sensitive flesh of her thighs and then up to her glorious behind. Squeezing the full, round globes, he pulled her against him and hissed at the feel of her warm body melding into his own. “All day you’ve tormented me. Rubbing against me… those glorious whispering touches…” She knew little touches drove him wild, ignited something in him and made him ache for a deeper touch.

Meryda bit her lips and swooned when Ignis brought his mouth to hers, licking lightly at the bottom of her mouth until she opened and allowed him unrestricted access to explore her. “Well I needed to get your attention.” She moaned into his mouth, her body wired and ready to burn up from the inside out. Those glorious distracting hands! Gentle and yet there was a subtle flare of control in the way he guided her body into the positions he desired. Meryda wanted to feel every inch of him against her and she wanted it now.

“You have it.” Ignis confirmed, ripping at the buttons on his shirt in a bid to feel Meryda’s wandering fingers against his muscled torso. The moment they came in contact with his heated skin, those evil little digits flicking at his nipples, he took possession of her lips once more. Her taste was something he would never tire of, and would never be able to get enough of either. At this moment in time he was of two minds for what he wanted to do to this woman. Lay her beneath him and drive her to within an inch of her insanity or take her mercilessly, enjoying how her harsh breaths would feel against his neck. “Tell me what you want…” He pleaded against the shell of her ear, needing her to guide him lest he lose his usually solid grasp on his self control.

Pushing down the shirt from Ignis’ shoulders, because she wanted to look upon his smooth skin, Meryda reached for her own shirt and sighed when Ignis employed his lips and tongue against her peaked breasts. “Oh God Ignis…” Curling her hands through his hair, she clung to him for dear life and all but squeaked when he propped her up on the table. Words wouldn’t form, they wouldn’t congeal in her mind as she struggled to put up a separation in her mind between the pleasure and the desire to answer.

“That is not a response.” He chided, but never stopped his kisses. As always, her skin was a wonderful treat beneath his mouth. She quivered beneath him, her flesh warm and so beautifully responsive to everything he heaped on her. A lick beneath her breast, a nip of his teeth against her stomach and then back up the invisible line that led to the valley of her breasts and back over to suckle a pointed end into the warm recesses of his mouth. With his free hand, he trailed inward against her thigh, using his nails to scrape the skin dangerously close to her aching center. The heat coming off of her nearly burned him and he felt his body twitch in response. 

“Can’t… think…” She whimpered, grasping almost roughly at Ignis’ wild locks, her lower body trying to shift so that he would apply pressure where she was desperate to feel him. Meryda didn’t want him to be gentle, or slow right about now, she wanted him inside of her.

Panting, Meryda grunted and pushed at Ignis, trying to wiggle her legs into place so that she had a good grip on his hips. When she was satisfied with the hold, she tilted his body up so that he slid against her and let out a sound of pure bliss. “Please Ignis… I want you inside me. Now.” 

Ignis wanted that too, desperately. But he wasn’t done with his perusal of this woman’s body just yet. “Soon my Darling… soon.” HE swore to her, sliding down to his knees before putting his head between her thighs to taste her. There was no pretense, no gentle coaxing of her body to provide him access, he merely parted the gates to heaven and open mouthed kissed her tender flesh. “You taste exquisite…” He whispered against her, smirking as he circled the little nub of nerves with the tip of his tongue until Meryda finally went slack in his arms.

“You always say that.” And it always made her blush. Her body was on fire not only from what was happening, but also from the excitement Ignis’ words evoked in her. He always made her feel so desired. “Ignis… It’s enough.” 

“NEver enough my Darling. It could never been enough. I could never have enough of your taste, the feel of you tightening around me or especially all of those beautiful sounds you produce from that amazing mouth of yours.” As if to emphasize his point, two long digits slid within Meryda’s weeping center and he was gifted with the squeeze of her body that shot all the way down to his erect point of interest, and then came her whimpers of pleasure.

He was a logical, reasonable man, who liked order in his life and those around him. But when he was with Meryda in such a manner, the only thing he wanted to live in was the chaos of her excitement as it pounded through them both. She broke him easily beneath her will and never really realized that she had that power. “You’re so tight…” She was going to feel amazing once he was inside of her.

Whining, Meryda claws at the free hand she could reach and felt a small wave hit her. Ignis caught the shudder of her thighs against his cheeks and repeated the motion of his fingers rotating within her as he drew her clit into his mouth and sucked. “You’re going to kill me here Scientia.” HEr brow was furrowed in explicit concentration as she struggled to ride the wave. It had just been so long and she didn’t want it to end so quickly.

Ignis was quick to withdraw the moment he felt Meryda tense around him harder than moments before and as he slid up the length of her body, his mouth reaching for hers, he nipped her lips roughly as a distraction and slid deep within her wet sheath that nearly strangled him. “Ignis!” Meryda rocked roughly against him, her arms flying around his shoulders as she shook from the force of his entry.

“Did I hurt you?” It was the last thing he ever wanted but he couldn’t deny that he had wanted this. Still he wasn’t a savage. 

“Yes.” Meryda moaned, letting her hands dip down to clutch at the tight muscles of Ignis' firm round bottom, her fingernails pricking at the skin. “Do it again.” She whispered against his ear, their bodies so impossibly close she wasn’t sure where he ended and she began. The only thing she did know was that they were joined and it was perfection.

A groan fled the man who was trying desperately to grab the last of his control with the tips of his fingernails. “Meryda… I will not hurt you.” 

“You never hurt me Ignis.” It had been a horrible joke, and right now she needed to get her boyfriend’s attention back to her body in a more pleasant way. “Please… I want to come. I want you hard… please.” She whimpered against his lips, nipping at the pads of flesh until he finally fell to her. Being this vocal was a rarity for her, but in this moment she was desperate for what she knew he could give her.

Hearing Meryda all but demand her pleasure and just the way she wanted it was the final matchstick that sent the pile burning to ash. Ignis all but ravaged her mouth as his control flew out the window and his baser desires ran away with him. All he could feel, all he could focus on was every ounce of this woman and how she melted into his arms. Thighs wide with her feet propped up on the bars lining the table, he was fully pressed against her, to the hilt, and it was wonderful torture. Her arms were wrapped around his body, and he could feel the beat of her heart moving in time to his own. Breathing her in, he continued to kiss her, long languid affairs that breached past the barriers of propriety as he retracted from the barrier of her mouth to trail his tongue against her lips, suck them into his mouth, and occassionally nip the tip of her wicked tongue when she attempted to delve past his lips. IT was erotic, a little lewd, and he adored her for it. 

With one hand cupping Meryda’s curved lower cheek to both guide and anchor her to him, he began to flex, his motions rough and firm against the body struggling to keep him inside. “Ohhhh Ignis.” Meryda murmured, her thighs sliding wider than she though possible and when her lips spread and she felt the base of him rub against her bundle of nerves, she lost all tension.

Ignis caught her with the arm propped down her back as the other shifted upward, his hand opening to splay across her jaw where he tilted her chin back so he could kiss that gorgeous neck. “Feel me Meryda… Follow me.” 

Meryda nodded furiously, her eyes fluttering shut when she felt Ignis suck against her flesh. Normally she didn’t want marks, but today she didn’t care if he marked her. She wanted to feel the ache and to carry the burden of a rough embrace long after it was over. “Ignis it’s so good…” He wasn’t the larger of her two lovers, but he was far more skilled and knew exactly what to do to her body for maximum results. As it was, her thighs were beginning to burn in the strain of remaining open so wide, but she didn’t want to give it up. It was a good burn…

“Yes you are…” He gritted out through his teeth. Knowing he wouldn’t last much longer but wanting desperately that Meryda came before he did. He was no school boy rushing for his own pleasure, it was ungentlemanly to not see to one’s partner, and Ignis would never be so disrespectful. With a quick move he put Meryda up onto the table and shifted so that he was above her. 

Ignis withdrew from her body and it made Meryda whine in disappointment until she felt him shift up and draw her up onto his thighs. Shoulders pressed into the table, her lower half was angled upwards, gripped in Ignis’ soft hands and when she tried to reach for him to come to her, she clutched at his forearms instead as he withdrew and roughly reseated within her body at the most exquisite angle. “Ohhh.” Her breath whooshed out of her lips as he repeated the motion and then one wicked hand moved so that a firm thumb was pressed against her pleasure center and it was all over.

“That’s it my Darling. Come for me. I want to feel the exquisite pressure of your tight body clinging to me.” Head thrown back, Ignis let himself go, knowing by the sounds Meryda was making that she too was satisifed with his change of position and the fact that he was able to give her the rough, deep thrusts she had been craving.

It wasn’t much longer that Meryda tumbled over the edge of completion. It had built beautifully, letting her feel every single second of pleasure until at long last it culminated into an exquisite pinnacle. Screaming out, her body tighted against the invasion between her thighs and she began to shake, whimpering as Ignis pushed against her bundle of nerves to drag out the high she was on.

“Hurts… Iggy…” Trying to get away from his torturous touch, he eventually relented as she turned onto her side, Ignis sliding out of her shortly after he was spent, and reached down to clutch at the tender flesh throbbing in response to what it had just gone through. She could still feel the tremors shocking their way through her system and it was amazing.

Ignis curled down behind Meryda, kissing her sweaty shoulder in reassurance as her words and quick withdrawl from him had been worrisome. “Did I got too far?” Their encounters over the past six months of dating had been fairly tame and while this wasn’t overly wild, it had startled him when she murmured the word ‘hurt’.

Meryda shuddered. Ignis’ lips were a bit too soft against her body after she she had been through. She needed a bit of a stronger touch. “No. That was amazing.” When she had been married her interludes had been planned, and rather routine. It wasn’t until they were running for their lives that their explorations became a bit more fun.

Relieved, Ignis nuzzled Meryda’s damp locks and smirked into her neck. “I would never want to hurt you.”

“You won’t Ignis. And I won’t break.” 

“I’ve been taking it too easy with you then have I?” He knew he had been rather careful in his interactions thus far, save for being a bit bossy in the bedroom at times, and it was probably due to how skittish she was in the beginning and could still be at times. 

Meryda rolled to face the man curled against her, and gently stroked his strong jaw line. “I know you were being careful… I know I’m not very experienced.” Meryda couldn’t help but wonder over the past few months if that disappointed him or would be of concern. 

That had never been a concern for Ignis. Tenderly he kissed the beautiful woman laying in his arms, and shook his head. “That has never been a concern for me. What happens between us is between us. And if anything I am honored to be the one you have chosen. Being intimate with you has been incredibly rewarding… “ Meryda accepted Ignis’ blunt critique finding that it would have been better used in relation to something other than sex, but she knew this man well enough to know that he was being sincere and honest. “I suppose I have been careful because I want to make sure you are always comfortable. I wouldn’t want to push you.” Even he didn’t know all of the things he wanted in their bed as lovers, but he had found that she pushed him out of his comfort zone and often times the things he wanted to do startled him.

Not because they would hurt or scare her, but because it was just something outside of his control.

“How so?” Meryda’s brow dipped in concern wondering what would have bothered Ignis to have kept him restrained in what he wanted to do with her.

Ignis’ cheeks colored slightly. “I don’t know…” He began lowly, which was a lie. He knew. 

He knew all of those little sordid fantasies that he wasn’t sure if she would appreciate or not and so he had never approached the topic. 

Meryda noticed the flush of color on the handsome man’s face and realized that he was a bit embarassed. Now she was extremely curious. “Come on Ignis…” She taunted, kissing him tenderly. “What is it?”

Hearing Meryda’s excitement the blind soldier decided to open up. Who knew? Maybe she would agree to some. “Well I have wondered if you would be opposed to me waking you in the morning…”

“Don’t you usually?”

Ignis sighed as his girlfriend’s mind wasn’t quite going in the right direction and gently he reached down to cup the wet warmth he was starting to think about once more. “I mean by using my mouth… here…”

Brilliant blue widened at both the surprise of Ignis’ touch and his desires. It wasn’t that naughty considering the stories she had heard from Jilly and her escapades, but it hadn’t happened to her. “I wouldn’t mind that…” Her voice was shy but very interested..

Ignis grinned wickedly. So far so good…

“Also,” He pulled her curvy body closer, his nose resting to hers, “I’ve thought about tieing you up… just your hands. And pleasuring you until you can’t take it anymore.” That one in particular kept him up at night when he was away. “You taste absolutely wonderful. I rather enjoy kissing you here.” His fingers lightly tapped at her lower lips and if he had heard right, Meryda moaned slightly.

She had never been tied up and it had never really interested her, but the image Ignis’ words invoked definitely piqued her interest. “That could be good too…” Though her words sounded unsure, her tone promised she was up for such a romp. “I woulnd’t mind doing that to you.” Meryda murmured, smiling when Ignis raised a brow and then purred, “Really?”

He hadn’t ever been a man to relinquish his control, but the times he had allowed Meryda the freedom to explore him, it had been very enjoyable. “I think I could allow that.” 

“What else?” 

Ignis shrugged. “Plenty of little things. Mostly what stopped me was not knowing if you would appreciate if I came on to you in an incapacitated or restrained state.” He was a gentleman, not an animal who used a woman as if she didn’t matter. To do so to Meryda was unforgiveable even if it was only a possibility. He would never sully what they had.

Meryda on the other hand was touched by her significant other’s chivalry and kissed him as a show of appreciation for it. “I trust you Ignis. I know sometimes I have a hard time showing it, but I know you would never hurt me.” The fact that he had asked before trying anything meant more to her than he would ever know.

Pleased with such a compliment, the dirty blond settled up into a sitting position and gently guided Meryda up beside him. “What would you like me to do to you?” He teased, letting her use his hand as an anchor to slip off the table. To his amazement, Meryda actually started to tell him some of her own fantasies.

“Well… I wouldn’t mind going camping with you and making love in front of the fire.” something about the thought of Ignis roughing it in the wild just turned her on beyond belief. Strong hands, strong body and the hint of danger in the wide open was a heady aphrodesiac.

“Go on.” Ignis was fully enjoying himself now. Putting his feet to the ground, he checked for his clothes and gently held Meryda when she was finished putting herself back to rights. He could feel that she was still a bit shaky.

“I have thought about you in the pool…” Pressed against the bench, submerged in water, she had dreamed of him sliding slowly within her, taking his time to caress her inner walls as she remained wrapped around him, weightless in the water. “Also… I have imagined you coming home… filthy from being in the field and you just… take me. The moment you’re in the house.” On the stairs, a couch, anywhere. Granted to her it wasn’t terribly realistic with a house full of kids.

Ignis really liked that particular image. Battle worn and still filthy from the field, only to walk in and hear his girlfriend’s sweet voice call to him. Lonely and worried, filled with desire, and he would cross the threshold, pull her against him and fall to her. Into her, around her, he would worship every inch he could reach until joining them as one only to send her hurtling over the edge of oblivion. “Then… I would take you to the shower, bathe you, and sit on the bench and let you ride me. Taking your time… and I would be able to touch you as I pleased…”

“Yeah that…” Meryda’s voice was low, her body quivering at such a vivid image of steam and their bodies moving in synch as they enjoyed the slower pace of making love. “Though, I’ve never been on top very much.” She said quietly, a slight tone of doubt coloring her words.

Ignis heard the concern and very gently addressed it. Curling his fingertips around the ends of her hair that was now well past her shoulders, he smiled. “Then we shall have to rectify that, hmm? I would love to feel you above me. Taking your pleasure as you see fit with my hands on your hips so that I can experience every little tremor fighting through you.” Oh yes, he very much wanted that.

“It sounds good when you say it.” Meryda was out of breath all over again as his words banked image after image of them enjoying one another with her in the lead. He would be beneath her, touching, caressing and driving her to insanity, but she would set the pace. “And if I falter?”

“Then I shall guide you.” He murmured heatedly in her ear. Truth be told he couldn’t wait for the moment that her pleasure would overwhelm her and the ability to keep a steady rhythm wouldn’t be a possibility. To be able to take hold of her and guide her over his body and hear her moans from below this gorgeous creature. It was as close to heaven as he could get.

Meryda sighed as Ignis began to work her back up all over again and shakily withdrew from her position in his arms. “If we keep this up we’re never leaving this room.” 

That didn’t sound like a horrible idea to the soldier, though he could definitely think of more comfortable venues to enjoy his girlfriend’s exquisitely curvy body. Taking her hand after he did a quick rub down of the table top, he led them both back out into the fray that was the house on a weekend after a week of lockdown due to monster problems around town.

It was a long afternoon, but the Mama’s of the house seemed to take it much better than the other’s after they had disappeared after a while.

******

It was well past midnight and sleep was more than deserved after the exhausting day the household adults had been subjected to, but Meryda couldn’t seem to fall into the dream realm. Her mind was running away with her, full of images that her earlier discussion with Ignis had caused. In the darkness, she was on her back and continued to flick her glance over at the man who was seemingly sound asleep beside her.

Ignis was no where near sleep either and when he finally came out of his daydreams he realized that his partner was also very much awake. Awake and aroused. “Do you have panties on?” He whispered to her, his eyes still closed.

“No.” Meryda whispered back, her mouth going dry at the naughty request.

Ignis smirked and let his eyes flutter open. “Good…” A quick hand reached for the woman beside him and without preamble, he shifted Meryda so that she was above him. “Put me inside of you Meryda… I need to feel you…” It had been driving him mad all day! The thought of her, so unsure, when he knew she would awaken as a Goddess once she was perched above him continued to weave its spell through the lust induced haze he had been wrapped up in since their rendez-vous earlier. Licking his lips, he smiled as he helped steady her with his hands on her hips, one of hers resting on his chest and the other fumbling at his sweat pants for the hard and very willing member hidden for the moment.

Meryda took her time to ‘find’ her boyfriend’s point of interest. “Tease. That’s exquisite. Yes… Just like that…” Ignis sighed when she squeezed him and then stroked upward before repeating the action. 

Meryda found that watching Ignis lose himself to what she was doing was just as arousing as when he turned his own attentions to her body. His chest was heaving beneath her palm, the thrum of his heart a slight bit erratic, and the way he bit his lips made her moist between her thick thighs. Now she wanted him… “I don’t know how you have the control to tease me.” She gritted out, her body aching to feel him, but her mind desperate to give him all that he always gave her.

Ignis smiled, stroking his palm from the tops of Meryda’s full breast, down to her stomach and back up again only to gently pinch the nipple. “Because, I love hearing you scream for me. And I especially love when I get to taste you after you have come…” He whispered into the darkness as his back arched in attempt to chase the naughty little fingertips that were teasing his rock hard flesh. 

“You’re very naughty.” Meryda was flushed from the almost dirty words, that when wrapped up in Ignis’ accent sounded even sexier than had someone else said them. There was just something about this man…

Ignis grinned and then felt every ounce of air he had just taken into his lungs whoosh out as Meryda’s body began to take him in, slowly. Painfully slow, she edged her tight sheath down the length of his impressive shaft and only when he was buried deep within her did he dare breathe again. “Now who’s naughty.” He taunted, grunting when she experimented with a few shifts of her hips and then one particular motion made her tighten. “What was that?” Ignis’ fingertips tightened on Meryda’s hips and when she did it again, he could swear she was going to squeeze his finish right out of him.

Her spine rigid and body ready to snap, Meryda tentatively continued to work her hips backwards, so that she felt Ignis pushing against the front of her walls all the way in the back. “Ignis…” She didn’t know what to say but she knew she had found something that made her feel like she would fly apart. “Oh my…” Starlight burst behind her brilliant gaze, and after a few more shifts, she cried out, slamming her hand across her mouth to keep the sound muffled.

“Forgive me.” Ignis barely had the words out before he flipped Meryda to her back and perched above her on his knees. He knew what she had found and he was ready to exploit it if it caused her to scream so loudly she had to muffle the sounds. It took him a few experimental strokes, but the moment he found her sweet spot, she tensed and whimpered loudly through her clenched teeth.

“Found you…” His smirk was wicked, slashed across his scarred features and Meryda almost forgot how to breathe as he inched back in, letting her body do most of the work drawing him in deep and then he was right up against it… 

The moan she loosed sent the short hairs on the back of his neck to standing on end, and despite the heat of the room, he shivered deliciously against her slick skin.

Shaking his blankets off and climbing to his feet, Ignis used his hands to support her butt as it laid suspended above the bed, and then he began to thrust. Slow and deep, nice and steady, he took her, hitting that incredible pocket of nerves deep within her body each time he reseated inside of her pulsing channel. 

No more words passed between the two and by the time Meryda was finally pushed over the edge with a particularly pointed thrust, she had needed to use her pillow to muffle her screams. Even that didn’t fully work. 

Covered in sweat, Ignis collapsed against the woman he was still inside of and nuzzled at her breasts as she fought for breath. Batting the pillow from her face, he smiled lazily and pressed an infinitely tender kiss to the tip of her breast. “You… are amazing.” No woman had ever come so unhinged like that with him and he had never been interested in it either. Being loud had been a bit too unruly for his tastes, but with Meryda it was all he could think about.

“I was gonna… say the… same thing.” Meryda curled around her boyfriend’s lean body, the weight of him going a long way to desensitize her over stimulated nerves. She wasn’t sure she had ever experienced something like that before.

“You’re a bit too much for my ego.” Ignis teased her, his own body trembling slightly at the rough finish he had been forced into. Not that he had minded. 

“Please. You have plenty of ego to go around.” Reaching for the blanket, she drew the warm cover up over their bodies and contentedly rested down against Ignis’ chest. “Thank you Ignis.” This time when she spoke her voice was tender, and a bit vulnerable.

The blind soldier shook his head and eased a kiss into Meryda’s mussed locks. “Never thank me my Darling. All that happens between us like this, is something I take great enjoyment from. It is never a chore. However if you do so desire to show appreciation I will take it in the form of a kiss.” 

Running her hand up along his unblemished cheek and into the thick dirty blond hair against his temple, Meryda drew him down and kissed him with the utmost tenderness. For some reason that kiss couldn’t stay simple as she felt the passion flare in her belly, and slowly Ignis took over their embrace. Lips parted, his tongue dipped within the recesses of her mouth to stroke. “Ignis?”

“Darling?” He breathed against her moist mouth, smiling when he heard her say.

“Again?” 

“I thought you’d never ask.” He slid within her warmth with ease, loving how she immediately moved her body to accomodate his and hold him close. “I believe making love to you all night long was another fantasy of mine.”

Meryda squeezed her inner walls around Ignis’ shaft and giggled when he lightly butted her for the mean action. “I don’t think I’ve done that either.”

“Well then… do let me be the first.” He murmured warmly, curling his strong arms up around her shoulders so that he could cradle her head in his palms to ensure they were close before he started to move.

It was early morning, usually when Ignis was just starting to wake up, when the two claimed their final moment of euphoria together and with gentle motions, Ignis eased his body to the side of the spent woman beneath him and cradled her close. “I do believe that holding you like this is my favorite part of any moment we spend together.” His accent was thick in the aftermath of their activities, rumbling deep in his chest as he spoke.

Meryda was struggling to stay awake, much less coherent, but as she drifted off to sleep in the warm comfort of her lover’s scent and body, she smiled. “It’s my favorite part for sure.” She whispered against his chin, easing a kiss to the skin there before she was drawn away from consciousness and into the realm of sleep.


End file.
